Choosen Paths
by Hollow Strife
Summary: Zack could still remember the first time he had allowed himself to press his lips to Cloud's soft, pliant ones. The first time he had allowed himself to indulge in that one little perverse pleasure.


**Disclaimer:** I in no way own or am afflicted in anyway with SquareEnix, who just happens to own both of the characters mentioned in this fic.

**Authors's Note:** So this is the second of three different fic's that I wrote this morning. Apparently I went on some sort of writing spree, which is extremely weird for me. Anyway, I hope that you all enjoy this, since I have no idea where it came from.

* * *

Zack liked to believe that he knew the difference between right and wrong. He also knew that between those two extremes there was a large gray area. In that particular area, nothing was really right or wrong. It just was. Zack also liked to believe that when you were in this gray space between the light of what was right and the darkness of what was wrong, it all came down to the choices you made. Your choices, those were the things that made you who you were.

For Zack most choices came easily. Leaving his parents home in Gongaga to join the Shin-ra army had been easy. After all, there was nothing to really keep him there past his mother and father. They knew he loved them, that he thanked them for everything that they had done for him. For the struggles they had gone through to keep him safe and whole. So when he left, he knows that it broke his mother's heart, but he also knows that what he did was right. It was the right thing for him.

When he decided that being a simple grunt in the army wasn't for him, that joining Solider and becoming a hero was what he really wanted; he knew that that too was the right choice. He knew that he was strong. That he would be able to rise through the ranks until he achieved his ultimate dream. He knew his mother wouldn't approve. He knew she would think he was putting himself in unnecessary danger. Just as his father would be unspeakably proud of him. He knew that no matter how many doubts his mother might of had, what he was doing was right. It was the right thing for him.

He knew that when Angeal pulled him out of class that first day and told him he had been watching him. A mixture of fear and joy coursed through his veins at the thought of a first class keeping an eye on him. When Angeal looked at him and offered him the chance of a lifetime, the chance to study under him, Zack jumped at it. He knew this was his ticket; this was his opportunity to rise through the ranks and achieve his dream. He knew he was good, and he was ffinally getting his chance He swore, at that very moment, to him self, to Angeal, to his parents, and to anyone who had ever doubted him, that he would do what was right. He would do the right thing.

Nothing could shake his firm belief at that moment that nothing would ever stand in his way.

Nothing until he set eyes on the young blond cadet who was standing in front of him, looking so innocent it was hard to believe he was even old enough to be allowed into the army.

Who would have thought that young boy would change the course of his life forever.

It had started when Zack offered his expertise, much as Angeal had done barely two years before. A few hours a couple times a week seemed like nothing at first, soon they became everything to both of them. The time they spent together was much more than just training sessions. They had formed a bond. One of those that forms quickly but despite its nature stands the test of time. They had much in common, both coming from rustic back country towns. Both growing up in poor families. Both having dreams they longed to fulfil. Both having destinies bigger then either of them could even begin to imagine.

Zack could still remember the first time he had allowed himself to press his lips to Cloud's soft, pliant ones. The first time he had allowed himself to indulge in that one little perverse pleasure. He knew it was wrong. But how could something that was wrong possibly feel so right? The way Cloud squeaked in surprised before relaxing into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Zack's neck and pulling him impossibly closer, pressing his own body into Zack's. The moan that tore though Cloud's throat as Zack ground his hips into his. As that first spark of pleasure snaked through him.

Zack could still remember the first time he had allowed himself to take things further. The first time he had allowed himself to drop to his knees in front of Cloud. The first time he had looked up through lowered eyelashes and seen his soon to be lover's face flushed, his lips swollen from Zack's kisses. Lust sparkling in his eyes as moans fell from those same kiss swollen lips. The first time Zack had taken Cloud into his mouth and ran his tongue over the sensitive head. The first time he had made Cloud scream his name in ecstasy. The first time he had tasted Cloud's come as it spurted from the engorged head of his cock deep into his throat.

Zack could still remember the first time he had allowed himself to finally, after months of exploration and preparation, to finally bury himself in the tight heat of Cloud's body. To finally press himself inside the tight ring of muscle before sliding easily into Cloud's ass, before resting his forehead on sweaty shoulder of his lover, trying to steady himself. He still remembers the way Cloud had moaned and the way his back had arched when his dick brushed over that spot inside him that sent stars shooting behind Cloud's closed eyelids. The way Cloud's fingernails dug into his sweaty back and the way Cloud's teeth bite into the sensitive skin of his neck.

The way he knew, without a doubt, that in the very moment, no matter what, everything in his life was right.

The way Cloud said his name, followed by the three words he had longed to hear. Just three simple words, murmured in the throes of passion. But still, Zack knew, no matter when they were said, no matter what made him say them, Cloud meant it.

Nothing could shake his firm belief at that moment that nothing would ever stand in their way.

Nothing could stand in the way of true love. Something so right, something so perfect couldn't be tampered with. Not a mission gone horribly wrong. Not their much respected general completely losing his mind and going on a homicidal rampage. Not four years spent in a cold unfeeling lab being subject to endless experiments and unspeakable pain. Not a year running for their lives, trying so hard to gain their freedom. Not two thousand Shin-ra issued solder's could stand in the way of their love. Nothing was going to stand in his way.

The choices he had made had lead him here. To this one last desperate fight. Every choice, be it right or wrong, had lead him to this place. Nothing, not even death, was going to stand in his way.


End file.
